Vuela
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Nunca supo en qué momento lo metieron en ése embrollo pero fuese como fuese ahora estaba en él y debía encontrar la forma de solucionarlo ya, sin embargo aquella terquedad de no fraternizar con nadie más le hará perder la oportunidad más grande de su vida; La de convivir con su hija. [SPOILER ALERT]


**N/A: Hola amigos lectores, cómo están? Espero que muy bien n.n Como sabemos, hace unas semanas se estrenó Logan y para aquellos que ya la vimos quedamos destrozados con semejante final o me dejarán mentir? Todos salimos con un pañuelo en las manos o con el maquillaje corrido, al menos ése fue mi caso. En fin, el día de hoy les traigo un fanfic donde no sólo he plasmado lo que creo que pensaban Laura y Logan al conocerse tan súbitamente sino también una especie de despedida a este mutante y actor que nos dio 17 años de acción y emoción, esta idea fue planteada en el grupo Groovy Mutations. Sin más sólo me queda agregar que el título y algunas líneas están inspiradas en la canción "Fly" de Avril Lavigne, si gustan escucharla mientras leen el fic les sonará más emocionante (claro, es mi humilde opinión)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo.**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER: Si no han visto la película les recomiendo encarecidamente que no lean sino quieren terminar con la película arruinada(?) Quedan advertidos.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto "Adiós Charles... Adiós Logan... Adiós Erik... Gracias por todo" del Foro Groovy Mutations**

* * *

Vuela

Habían escapado una vez más de esos malnacidos de Transigen ¿Hasta cuándo iba a terminar esa puta persecución?

Para suerte o desgracia en el camino encontraron un hotel de paso donde Charles le suplicó que se detuvieran a descansar por el bien de todos, especialmente el de Laura que necesitaba sus debidas horas de sueño –o al menos las más necesarias– el castaño bufó, viró violentamente y pidió una habitación con dos camas. Cargó al profesor en brazos para recostarlo en la cama mientras él se quedaba afuera en el balcón vigilando cualquier movimiento anormal sin embargo la verdad era otra; Caliban le dijo que no duerme por las noches ¡Ja! Le hubiera dicho algo que no supiera, no recordaba con precisión cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo un sueño que pueda llamársele bueno o reparador.

Ahora no sólo tenía que ver por Charles a quien debía hacerle entender que los mutantes ya no existían más, que habían desaparecido sino también cuidar de esa odiosa niña que no dice ni "pio" y que el profesor dice es su hija sólo por poseer adamantium como él ¡Por favor! Striker estaba loco, pudo haber hecho miles de locuras en otros como las que hizo con él y no por ello significaba que fuera su hija.

Dio un largo trago a su botella, estaba harto, harto de todo, de esa vida y de cargar con otras que no le pertenecían. Las heridas ya no sanan como antes y por primera vez en su vida sabía lo que era el dolor de liberación prolongada, no se comparaba con lo que antes había experimentado. Cuando perdió a Jean, cuando pensó que regresó y tuvo que matarla, cuando murió Storm… Todo eso era diferente y no entendía por qué. Metió la mano a su chaqueta sacando una bala, la única capaz de matarlo en un instante

–Joder…– la guardó y entró al cuarto. Se echó en el sofá viendo a la niña recostada en su cama y al Profesor viendo al techo como la cosa más interesante que pudo haberse encontrado ahí

–Logan… ¿Por qué traes eso en tu chaqueta? – lo miró con el ceño fruncido restándole importancia

–No sé de qué me hablas.

–La bala de tu bolsillo izquierdo

–Un souvenir– el profesor rió

–No sabía que en los hoteles vendieran recuerdos de adamantium– calma ¿cómo el viejo podía mantener tanta calma después de…. De acabar con los suyos en West Chester? –Mírala ¿No es adorable?– preguntó refiriéndose a Laura

–No sé por qué debemos salvarla si apenas y podemos cuidarnos nosotros.

–Logan, Laura no tiene la culpa de lo que le hicieron, sólo fue víctima del egoísmo de algunas personas, igual que tú.

–Por favor Charles, no me vengas con tus platicas motivacionales ahora, ya no sirven de nada. Mira a tu alrededor, irónicamente somos admirados pero ya no hay ni uno solo en esta maldita Tierra. Tú y yo estamos muriendo lentamente así que ya deja de creer que hay una Tierra fantástica a donde ir porque no la hay, es un maldito cuento para niños.

El profesor se sentó sobre la cabecera de la cama con un ademán le pidió que se acercara, de mala gana Logan aceptó y se sentó a su lado.

–Lo siento, no debí…

–¿Recuerdas cuando te acepté en la escuela? Fuiste uno de mis alumnos más difíciles y sin embargo jamás me di por vencido contigo ¿Sabes por qué?

–¿Porque no tenías remedio?

–No, porque dentro de ti vi una luz que luchaba por salir. En nuestro interior tenemos una pequeña luz que no se apaga pero sí se esconde cuando las cosas en el exterior salen mal, cuando nos lastiman, cuando perdemos personas, es eso que sin explicación alguna nos dice que confiemos en los demás o en las capacidades de uno mismo. Eso fue lo que encontré en ti, una feroz bestia que luchaba por salir y ser libre de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban a un pasado que no recordaba– Logan lo miró estupefacto, hacía años que no lo oía hablar con tanta lucidez y certeza que sin darse cuenta una lágrima resbalaba de si mejilla dejando su rastro hasta sus labios donde se coló llenándolo de sabor salado –Esa niña es igual que tú. Es salvaje, indomable pero con un enorme sentido protector hacia los suyos, debes protegerla cuando llegue el momento indicado, estoy seguro que si los dos abren sus alas podrán brillar y conectarse mucho más de lo que imaginan– dicho esto último el Profesor se entregó al mundo de los sueños dejando a Wolverine consternado por sus palabras que alzó la vista hacía Laura que estaba acurrucada entre las cobijas de su cama.

Siguieron su camino varios kilómetros más, Logan les pedía a sus tripulantes que durmieran en el camino para no tener que detenerse en ningún motel y no perder tiempo para llevarlos a la "Tierra de la fantasía" como él le decía a la frontera con Canadá. Todo iba bien hasta que en el camino esquivaron unos trailers que trasportaban caballos y estuvieron a punto de tener un accidente, al verificar que no había ningún herido de gravedad salvo los caballos regados por la carretera quiso hacer caso omiso y retomar su camino para seguir llevando una delantera a Donald Pierce y los perros de Transigen pero, como buena persona que es el profesor, él dijo todo lo contrario.

La cena fue buena, la familia en agradecimiento por lo que hicieron con sus caballos los invitan a pasar la noche con ellos y partir en la mañana, Laura subió siendo llamada por su innata curiosidad entrando sin permiso al cuarto del chico que escuchaba música mientras escuchaba su tarea, Logan entre tanto no podía sacarse las palabras del Xavier, pues le recordaron a sus mejores tiempos, a cuando su ideal de un lazo entre humanos y mutantes lo mantenían en constantes batallas con Magneto, el antagonista de toda su vida. Le sorprendió semejante lucidez pues su enfermedad lo volvían cada vez más débil haciendo que los fantasmas del pasado regresaran.

Era noche, el señor Mulson y Logan regresaban de arreglar la tubería de agua y de tener un pequeño altercado con los nuevos jefes de los terrenos cuando el último escuchó un disparo, los gritos de Laura retumbaban en los alrededores y la mente del mutante se dividió ¿Qué debe hacer?

–¡Charles! ¿¡Charles, estás bien!? – preguntó histérico mientras subía las escaleras, aterrado vio los cuerpos de la esposa y el hijo bañados en sangre y su corazón aceleró mil. Corrió a la habitación y allí su sangre se heló –No, no, no, no, no, ¡No! Yo no fui Charles, yo no fui– le repetía ven sus brazos llevándolo a la parte trasera de la camioneta, todo estaba pasando muy rápido; la hemorragia de Charles era alarmante y los gritos de Laura lo hacían querer salir corriendo y salvarla, seguía repitiéndole que él no fue quien lo hirió, lo hizo hasta el cansancio, lo hizo hasta que el corazón de Charles ya no aguantó…. Había muerto.

Enfurecido se dirigió hacia el bastardo que traía a la niña consigo maniatada, se detuvo, soltó a la niña y arremetió contra él dando inicio a una sanguinaria batalla, Logan tenía las de perder pero la ira le hacía subir la adrenalina y por ende resistir mucho más.

Su corazón dolía, se sentía culpable, sus últimas palabras para el más grande mutante de la Tierra fueron de desprecio hacia su amor e intento de salvar a Laura que, por mucho que le doliera debía admitir el parecido que tenían. Se sentía como un imbécil y para intentar sanar sus culpas debía acabar con el infeliz que lo mato.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta del reflejo mucho más joven contra el que luchaba ¿Por qué las malditas organizaciones secretas se aferran a hacer clones de él? El clon era visiblemente más fuerte pero no se daba por vencido, de reojo vislumbró una maquinaria pesada con dientes que seguramente lo dejarían inhabilitado un buen rato, lo llevó hasta allí y lo clavó pero no lo suficiente hasta que el rugir de un motor obligó a Logan a hacerse a un lado, el clon aparentemente murió y de la camioneta salió Will Mulson quien con su último aliento le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

–Todos fuimos hechos para volar… Abre tus alas, cruza el universo… ¡Patrañas, patrañas y más patrañas, tú maldito pedazo de chatarra! – gritaba, lloraba, hacia rabietas y con la pala con la que enterró a Charles golpeaba la camioneta mientras la niña lo miraba desde la distancia, en su interior sabía que le dolía pero no sabía expresarlo, el Profesor se lo dijo muchas veces

 _Un poco de felicidad es todo lo que necesita, eres tú quien debe decirle que aún vale la pena luchar_

Los días habían pasado, Laura ya intercambiaba palabras con Logan aunque su comunicación fuera deficiente por el difícil carácter que ambos manejaban.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con eso?– cuestionó la niña sin dejar de ver el panorama

–Desde que tengo memoria.

–¿Es cierto que has vivido muchos años?

–Sí, más de los que quisiera.

–¿Qué tantos?

–Demasiados. Viví la Guerra Civil, la Guerra de Vietnam, La Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial.

–Ya estás viejo.

Logan apretó fuerte el volante para no estallar contra ella y gritarle sin embargo comenzó a sentirse mareado y se desmayó.

Abrió los ojos y estaba solo en la camioneta, se incorporó en el lugar del copiloto saliendo con cuidado buscando a esa niña. Se encontraban en unas montañas, en la cima de una se vislumbraba una pequeña cabañita

–¡Ven Logan, vamos ven!– pedía y brincaba buscando llamar su atención y hacerlo ir y aunque él quiso hacerlo simplemente se desplomó.

Con ayuda de una camilla, arneses y una cuerda lo subieron hasta la cima de la montaña

–Él es quien me trajo aquí, es Logan y es mutante como yo, como nosotros– explicó Laura a sus compañeros que lo curaban poniéndole vendajes en las heridas, banditas en los rasguños y una inyección de una sustancia verde.

La noche cayó, Laura por fin podía dormir sin temor a que despertara con un tipo que quería matarla, llevarla o ambas cosas, estaba con sus amigos y sabía que estaría a salvo. Ahora podía llorar la pérdida del hombre que por primera vez le extendió la mano cuando pidió ayuda; hablaba de Charles Xavier

 _Un poco de felicidad es todo lo que necesitamos_ le dijo una vez, Laura ya lo había conseguido. Los quejidos similares a gruñidos de un animal la despertaron dándose cuenta que era Logan quién los hacía mientras se agitaba de vez en vez, ella lo observó desde su cama esperando a que despertara y lo hizo segundos después

–Tuviste un mal sueño.

–Sí…. ¿Tú los has tenido?– Laura agachó la cabeza y afirmó

–Sí, sueños donde me lastiman.

–Los míos son diferentes, yo soy quien lastima.

–¿Por qué lastimas?

–Es lo mismo que yo me preguntó, lastimo a todo aquel que quiero o aprecio.

–Así era en el laboratorio. Nos obligaban a lastimar a las personas que queríamos hasta que nos dijeron que corriéramos lejos y sin mirar atrás.

–¿Es por eso que fingiste ser muda?

–Mi mamá me dijo que no debía hablar con nadie, que no habría que confiar en nadie excepto en ti, pero siempre te burlas, me menosprecias y no me escuchas ¿cómo quieres que te hable?

–Supongo que tiene sentido.

–Sé que eres bueno, Logan, sólo hay que buscar la luz de interior y darte un poco de felicidad. Ven con nosotros, podrías encontrarla– sugirió Laura levantándose y extendiéndole la mano, Logan la observó luego la miró a ella y la rechazó

–No puedo.

–¿Por qué no?

–¿Acaso no escuchaste, niña? ¡Lastimo a todos los que quiero y no hay nadie por quién valga la pena luchar!– indignada la castaña da media vuelta

–¡Entonces no tendrán por qué hacerme daño!– y entonces calló, su mente le decía que respondiera las palabras murieron en su boca porque simplemente no supo qué decir o si acaso era correcto decirlo. Se encontraba en una constante pelea interna, una donde él insistía que nada valía ya la pena y otra donde… Esos ojos profundos le dictaban todo lo contrario.

A la mañana siguiente los niños se preparan para emprender un viaje al otro lado de la frontera donde un grupo los espera lejos de las manos de Transigen, piensan partir en la mañana pero Logan no está muy de acuerdo, se aferra a la idea de que no le importa lo que pase con esos mocosos mas la verdad es otra, se preocupa por ellos tal como hacía en el Instituto, tal vez y Charles tenía razón respecto a la luz que hay en su interior.

–Deberían irse ya.

–Nosotros sabemos cuándo será el momento. Será mañana al amanecer como Rictor lo dijo. Fin de la discusión– ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer, se negaban a ceder ante las ideas del otro. Molesto fue a sentarse a su cama, luego a recostarse hasta quedarse dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos la cabaña estaba en total silencio, teniendo un mal presentimiento fue a revisar pero no había nada extraño, las cosas de los niños no estaban, al lado de su cama encontró una nota

 _Sólo dosis pequeñas.  
Rictor_

Los niños se habían ido, suspiró. Salió de la cabaña y se acercó al centro de control donde tenían una radio satelital y un telescopio. Miró alrededor, de repente ver unos objetos voladores a unos metros de él le llamaron la atención, con el telescopio se dio cuenta que eran unos drones y en el sendero varios camiones eran dirigidos por el camino que llevaba a la frontera

–¡Maldita sea!– sabía que Donald los alcanzaría tarde o temprano, ahora debía darse prisa o los niños morirían. Tomó la ampolleta, la jeringa y salió corriendo tan pronto como pudo.

Mientras tanto, los niños caminaban tranquilos por el bosque, no esperaban ser descubiertos en medio de este así que mantenían una guardia baja, Laura lucía triste pues no esperaba despedirse de Logan de esa forma, ella lo quería, aunque no lo demostrara, le tenía aprecio por haberla ayudado, pero eso no le quitaba lo cabeza dura. Él era bueno, Charles se lo dijo, pero había sido tan dañado que no conocía otra cosa que la ira y el enojo, el aislamiento y la soledad, algo similar a ella.

–Hola niños– dijo uno de Reavers parándose frente a ellos y apuntándoles con el arma, voltearon a todos lados, no se dieron cuenta que los estaban siguiendo. Laura fue la primera en atacar, al ser más resistente decidió dar inicio a la pelea para darle ventaja a sus amigos y que pudieran escapar.

Logan escuchaba sus alaridos no muy lejos pero su cuerpo suplicaba descanso, cayó una vez en el piso débil, esos niños iban a morir si no se apresuraba y recordó la plática que tuvo la noche anterior con Laura, esa maldita niña era su hija, una razón para continuar luchando sólo un poco más, sin más remedio se detuvo un momento para inyectarse en el cuello toda la ampolleta de un golpe. Soltó un fuerte gruñido y corrió tan rápido como solía hacerlo antes, Wolverine había regresado sólo para darles a esos niños una oportunidad más.

Rictor y los demás tomaron ventaja pero los Reavers se dispersaron atrapándolos uno por uno quedando sólo Laura en el campo de batalla, cuando estaba por capturarla Logan dio un gran salto salvándola de ser acribillada.

–¡Atrás de mí!– le ordenó y ella obedeció, siguieron destripando a los soldados hasta llegar donde tenían a los niños, ahí se encontraron con Donald y con un sujeto que se presentó como el Doctor Zander Rice, jefe de los experimentos mutantes, sin humor para escuchar sus sermones, Logan se abalanza contra él matándolo en el acto.

–X-24 ¡Ataca!– el clon que mató a Charles salió al campo dirigiéndose específicamente hacía Logan, el efecto de la ampolleta comenzaba a pasar debilitando sus habilidades y resistencia, acto que no pasó desapercibido de los ojos del rubio que se mofó de él.

–¡Niños corran! ¡Corran todo lo que puedan mientras les consigo algo de tiempo! – les gritó no obstante decidieron colaborar en la batalla.

Logan iba perdiendo, X-24 le propinaba una buena paliza cuando Laura vio una bala y entonces lo recordó, era la bala que le enseñó en "Eden" y que, según sus palabras, es la única que puede matarlos. Rápidamente se levantó del piso, tomó el revolver que encontró, Logan fue lanzado con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol clavándose una de sus ramas en el costado derecho, cuando el arma X-24 iba a dar el golpe de gracia una detonación se escuchó, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente con medio cráneo reventado y Laura detrás sosteniendo el arma, in perder un segundo se acercó a él y con sus garras trató de cortar la rama que lo tenía prensado, temblaba y estaba asustada, los demás niños también querían ayudar pero no sabían qué hacer.

–Creo que esto es todo.

–No, no, por favor no–Laura lloraba sosteniendo la mano de Logan y conteniéndose para no romper completamente en llanto ¿Dónde está su factor curativo? ¿Dónde están sus super poderes? ¿Por qué no hace acto su mutación?

Al ver que la sangre sigue brotando Laura entiende que no hay nada más qué hacer, por mucho que le duela él está muriendo

–Papi…..– murmuró a su oído colocando su frente con la sien del otro

–Con que… Así se siente ¿Eh? Tener una familia de verdad….–sus ojos se cerraron por primera vez en mucho tiempo sólo que esta ocasión para abrirse nunca más.

–Uno más de los grandes se fue, uno de los más salvajes y los más fuertes. Ve y regresa con tu madre, donde no hay dolor ni hay oscuridad… Vuela… Abre tus alas y atraviesa el universo porque es tu momento de volar. Sólo ve, no te rindas hasta que toques el cielo, sólo ve y no te rindas hasta que te sientas vivo….– su voz quebrada dictaba las últimas palabras dedicadas a su padre que con ayuda de sus amigos le hicieron una tumba junto al lago.

Levantó la mirada al cielo lista para partir pero antes, la cruz que había levantado la quitó y la inclinó dejándola en una X en memoria de ser un X-men


End file.
